One way that a musician acquires fans is through word-of-mouth. Existing fans expose their friends to the musician's music and/or talk about the musician and eventually that musician may gain at least some of those individuals as additional fans. Unfortunately, this process can be inefficient. For example, musical tastes can vary widely, and while two people may be good friends, they may not share the same musical interests. As a result, a fan of a particular musical group may not have any friends or acquaintances who would also be interested in that group, irrespective of how avid the fan is. The situation is generally aggravated by factors such as the obscurity of the group, and whether the musician is in a niche genre.